vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Leá Monde Limestone Quarry in Vagrant Story
A rewarding dungeon; most items are , there are many Magic Circles for farming or a quick rest. The first cutscenes for quite a while, in The Auction Block and Ants Prepare for Winter In the second playthrough New Game Plus one of the richest chests in the game, filled entirely with items, can be accessed here. It is locked behind a Gold Key door Bestiary Gremlins, Evil creatures, are fast and flying, requiring good timing and patience and/or a weapon that offers good range, such as a Crossbow or Polearm. They are the best armed creatures in the first playthrough, with multiple instances of Damascus weapons here and in the Temple of Kiltia Ogres and Ogre Lords are resistant to Chain attacks, and very fleet of foot. Holding down the directional button in the direction Ashley needs to go before closing the main Menu, and using the Main instead of the L2 Quick Menu, which allows a sliver of time to pass before it opens, may help keep abreast of them to inflict the multiple hits required to keep up with their considerable damage Dark Abhors Light Locked. Aster Sigil and Iron Key needed to pass both doors into Dream of the Holy Land No enemies Dream of the Holy Land Obligatory Battle; Congratulations! screen, Stat reels. * Deep Water Elemental. Arms: Aqua Blast. Head: Avalanche Level 1, Recharge 100 MP **Grimoire Avalanche, Elixir of Sages, Acolyte's Nostrum 255/255 The Ore Road The door to this room is locked with the Aster Sigil. See Undercity East * Magic Circle. Save and Teleport No enemies Doors to Atone for Eternity (Western Route), Dream of the Holy Land (North to exit), and The Air Stirs (Eastern Route) The Air Stirs (Eastern Route) Trigger 1: HP > = 150 HP * Gremlin. Trigger 1. Head: Herakles, Silence, Cureall Shotel + Side Ring grip + Morlock Jet gem 8/255, Spiked Shield + Haeralis gem 8/255, Vera Root 48/255 * Gremlin. Head: Heal, Silence, Magic Cancel Hatchet + Side Ring grip + Salamander Ruby gem 8/255, Round Shield + Nightkiller gem + Salamander Ruby gem 8/255, Snowfly Draught 48/255 Bonds of Friendship * Chest: "Matador" weapon: Schiavona + Counter Guard, Cranequin, Side Ring, Brigandine, Rondanche, Lionhead, Grimoire Benir, Five Snowfly Draught Locked door battle with no time limit: * Air Elemental (230 HP). Arms: Lightning Bolt. Head: Thunderburst Level 1, Drain Mind. Cure Tonic 32/255 Bacchus is Cheap * Wraith Arms attack with Mind Blast, Head casts Avalanche Lv. 2 and Curse. Drops Angelic Paean 48/255 Screams of the Wounded Locked door battle. Enter from the north: two Ogres, and a 20-second timer. From the south: two Dullahans * Dullahan. Chest casts Dispel, Drain Heart, Degenerate ** Sabre Halberd , (Heavy Grip), 8/255. Mana Bulb, 16/255. * Dullahan. Chest casts Dispel, Drain Mind, Poison Mist ** Spiked Shield (Manabreaker), 8/255. Chamkaq, (Sarissa Grip), 8/255. Mana Tonic, 32/255. * Ogre. Head casts Silence, Cureall ** Executioner, (Side Ring grip) 8/255. Vera Bulb, 16/255. * Ogre. Head casts Heal, Magic Cancel ** Balbriggan, (Heavy Grip), 8/255. Cure Tonic, 32/255. The Ore-Bearers * Poison Trap * Gremlin. Head casts Prostasia, Silence, Magic Cancel Tabar, (Heavy Grip, Gnome Emerald), 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 48/255. The Dreamer's Climb * Heal Square Trap No enemies Place the southeastern blue block on the northwestern and climb up to the north door, locked with the Eulelia Sigil from Bazaar of the Bizarre in the Eastern Undercity (killing the same Lich that grants the Sigil gives the Teleport Ability). Atone for Eternity (Western Route) * Death Vapor Trap Trigger: HP > = 150 HP * Gremlin. Triggered spawn. Head casts Drain Mind, Silence, Cureall Lug Crossbow + Falarica Bolt grip + Sylphid Topaz gem 8/255, Vera Root 48/255 * Gremlin. Head casts Prostasia, Silence, Magic Cancel Tabar (Heavy Grip + Gnome Emerald), 8/255. Snowfly Draught 48/255 Stair to Sanctuary Wraith Arms attack with Mind Blast, Head casts Explosion Level 2 and Curse. Drops Angelic Paean 32/255 The Fallen Hall Locked door battles. Enter from the north: two Dullahans, 20-second timer. From the south: two Ogres * Dullahan. Chest casts Dispel, Drain Heart, Degenerate. ** Sabre Halberd, (Heavy Grip), 8/255. Vera Bulb, 16/255. * Dullahan. Chest casts Dispel, Drain Mind, Poison Mist. ** Spiked Shield (Manabreaker), 8/255. Chamkaq (Sarissa Grip), 8/255. Mana Tonic, 32/255. * Ogre. Head casts Silence, Cureall ** Executioner, (Side Ring grip), 8/255. Vera Bulb, 16/255. * Ogre. Head casts Heal, Magic Cancel. ** Balbriggan (Heavy Grip), 8/255. Cure Tonic, 32/255. The Rotten Core * Gremlin. Head casts Heal, Silence, Magic Cancel Round Shield (Salamander Ruby, Nightkiller), 8/255. Hatchet (Side Ring grip, Salamander Ruby) 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 48/255. Sinner's Sustenence * Wraith. Arms attack with Reaper's Scythe and Mind Blast. Head casts Flame Sphere Lv 2, Poison Mist Acolyte's Nostrum, 48/255. The Timely Dew of Sleep Door to the East (Companions in Arms) locked with the Gold Key; not openable until the second playthrough * Trigger: HP > = 150; second Gremlin spawns also * Gremlin. Head casts Herakles, Silence, Cureall Spiked Shield (Haeralis), 8/255. Shotel (Side Ring grip, Morlock Jet), 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 32/255. * Gremlin. HP > = 150. Head casts [[Spell|Prostasia, Silence, Magic Cancel Tabar (Heavy Grip, Gnome Emerald), 8/255. Vera Root, 32/255. Companions in Arms Door to this room locked with the Gold Key, which is obtainable in the second playthrough * Chest: Unlockable with spell. Executioner + Side Ring + Balvus + Beowulf ("Death Sentence"), Casserole Shield + Orlandu + Ogmius, Spiral Pole, Close Helm, Plate Mail, Edgar's Earrings, Grimoire Fleau * Fire Elemental. Arms: Fireball. Head: Flame Sphere Level 1 and Drain Mind. Cure Tonic 32/255 The Auction Block Cutscene before entering: Callo remarks on Hardin's concern for his ward, Duke Bardoba's child. Callo's Heart-Seer powers conjure Hardin's shade, who speaks of his days in the Peaceguard. Callo challenges Hardin's desire for vengeance; Hardin scoffs at what he believes to be her naiivete. They are interrupted by the arrival of Guildenstern, ascending through an aperture in the corner of the room on a CloudstoneVagrant Story part 15(of 21) The Key Video, 0:00 to 3:18'Hardin': There was an investigation into an incident. I was part of a special team, entrusted with delivering blades to rebels in a neighboring kingdom. Apparently, some did not reach their destination. They claimed some of us were making coppers selling the steel on the black market. ...We were all guilty, I was not the only one. They presented me with an offer. Betray my friends, and I would walk free. Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation One'Hardin': ...I had a brother, half my age. He was gravely ill, and we knew not when he would leave us. I wanted money...I wanted my freedom. I sold my friend, my brother. But they did not set me free. When I escaped from prison, my brother was dead. Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation OneDungeon: Limestone Quarry Vagrant Story Script, rpgGamer.com Door to the North (to Ascension) locked with the Silver Key * Magic Circle. Save and Teleport Ascension Door to this room locked with the Silver Key * Wraith. Arms attack with Reaper's Scythe and Mind Blast. Head casts Thunderburst Lv 2, Poison Mist ** Acolyte's Nostrum, 48/255. Where the Serpent Hunts * Gremlin. Head casts Herakles, Silence, Cureall Shotel (Side Ring grip, Morlock Jet), 8/255. Spiked Shield (Haeralis), 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 16/255. * Gremlin. Head casts Drain Mind, Silence, Cureall Lug Crossbow, (Falarica Bolt, Sylphid Topaz) 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 48/255. Drowned in Fleeting Joy * Chest: Falarica Bolt, Plate Glove, Elixir of Mages, Five Mana Potions * Dark Elemental. Arms cast Dark Chant, Head casts Meteor Lv 1, Drain Mind ** Mana Tonic, 32/255. End of Silver Key area The Laborer's Bonfire Door to the South locked with the Melissa Sigil gotten from the Nightstalker in Gemsword Blackmarket in the Eastern Undercity. Paralysis Trap to the East Coming from the East (The Auction Block), stack the two blue boxes where the angle is right to jump to the center island. A difficult jump; Faerie Wings help, and they do not disappear when you fall and reenter, like some effects. On the center island, destroy three boxes; it is possible, standing at the very corner furthest from the boxes (SE) with a range 4 or better Weapon, but always travelling with a Crossbow makes sure of these things Coming from the West (Stone and Sulfurous Fire) kill just one box and jump up. No enemies Stone and Sulfurous Fire * Chest: "White Lady" weapon: Morning Star + Runkasyle, Kite Shield + Silent Queen, Balbriggan, Power Palm, Talos Feldspar, Grimoire Egout, Three Acolyte's Nostrum * Earth Elemental (230 HP). Arms: Vulcan Lance. Head casts Gaea Strike Lv 1, Drain Mind. ** Mana Tonic, 32/255. Torture Without End Trigger: First visit. Obligatory battle: Congratulations! screen and Stat Reel. New battle thereafter Players may well have already found out the unfortunate fact that any spell will disrupt Surging Balm, even the ones the caster casts on themselves; here is a chance to use that disadvantage against the enemy. As usual, though, if something is not working, try something else; Ogre Lords have enough Intelligence to fend off a few spells with a bit of luck. What they are best at fending off, though, is Blunt. * Alpha Ogre Lord Head: Tornado, Clearance, Degenerate, Surging Balm. Schiavona (Power Palm grip, Braveheart, Morlock Jet), 255/255. Agales's Chain, 255/255. Elixir of Queens, 255/255. Three Mana Tonics, 255/255. Cure Potion, 255/255. * Ogre. Subsequent visits. Head casts Silence, Cureall ** Executioner (Side Ring grip), 8/255. Vera Bulb, 32/255. Way Down * Magic Circle. Save and Teleport No enemies Excavated Hollow * Chest: "Angel Face" weapon: Balbriggan + Heavy Grip, Casserole Shield, Elephant grip, Missaglia, Beaded Anklet, Elixir of Queens, Grimoire Flamme Obligatory battle: Locked door * Ice Water Elemental. Arms cast Aqua Blast, Head casts Avalanche Lv 1, Drain Mind. Mana Tonic, 32/255. Parting Regrets * Wraith. Arms attack with Reaper's Scythe and Mind Blast. Head casts Thunderburst Lv 2, Poison Mist. Vera Potion, 32/255. Corridor of Tales Trigger: HP > = 180. Gremlin is spawned also * Gremlin. Triggered by HP > = 180. Head casts Heal, Silence, Magic Cancel. Round Shield, (Salamander Ruby, Nightkiller) 8/255. Hatchet (Side Ring grip, Salamander Ruby), 8/255. Snowfly Draught, 48/255. * Ogre. Head casts Heal, Magic Cancel ** Balbriggan (Heavy Grip), 8/255. Cure Tonic, 32/255. Dust Shall Eat the Days No enemies Hall of the Wage-Paying Trigger: First entry. Obligatory Combat: Congratulations! screen and Stat Reel. * Snow Dragon. Head attacks with Bite and Frost Breath. Tail Attack ** Always drops (255/255): Grimoire Barrer, Panacea, Elixir of Queens. Tunnel of the Heartless No enemies The Cube Puzzle can be circumvented by using a Faerie Wing and leaping West from the Northeast corner to the exit ledge. Cube Puzzle: Push the (glowing) sliding cube on the lower level North, then East (Ashley will want to walk onto the cube instead, so position him carefully). Push the (glowing) sliding cube on the upper level East, then South. Push the eastern digit cube South, and push the western digit cube East, on top of it. Push the top cube South. Push the box East one space, then North one space, then East to the wall. Push it North two spaces. Push it East two spaces. Push it North, off the edge. Push it West, off the edge. North two, West two, done. Ants Prepare for Winter Door exiting to Those Who Drink the Dark in Temple of Kiltia No enemies See Also * Locations Citations Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Items by area